


Lovesick

by LevyMcDork



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I'm sorry I've been listening to a lot of nevershoutnever, Like the tiniest bit of jaspernet, The chapters are kinda going to be centered around their songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyMcDork/pseuds/LevyMcDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot.<br/>That name was stuck in her head, making her think of that annoying know-it-all.<br/>That annoying, adorable know-it-all.<br/>Dear god was she lovesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been listening to Nevershoutnever songs and connecting them with lapidot, SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED  
> Take the sin.  
> Also if you haven't guessed by now, the song I used is Lovesick by Nevershoutnever

 

_You tell me that you love me,_  
_Then you go and leave me,_  
_Why you do this to me, baby?_  
_I'm lovesick._

Lapis _was_ lovesick. Not in the way the song described it, since it was talking about a break up, but she still felt like she was whatever the feeling of being lovesick was.

_I just can't eat,_  
_I just can't sleep,_  
_Can't do much of anything at all._  
_'Cause I'm sick and in love with you, dear._

Lapis  _couldn't_ do much of anything. All she could do was lay in her bed, and stare at the ceiling listening to the song with that name stuck in her head.

Peridot.

The name of that annoying, high pitched know-it-all.

That adorable, lovable know-it-all.

No, Peridot might call herself the "Great and Lovable Peridot," but Lapis would never think of her best friend like that. Besides, Peridot deserved someone so much better then Lapis. Peridot definitely only saw Lapis as a friend, she probably wasn't even a lesbian!

Why did those thoughts make her feel sick to her stomach?

_Why you do this to me, baby?_  
_I'm lovesick._

Dear god Lapis was lovesick.

 


	2. On the Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Peridot has nice eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that this is like a high school thing likeeveryfanfictionever.
> 
> Also the title actually doesn't really relate to what happens in the chapter, it's just the title of the song Lapis makes a reference to.

Jade.

Peridot's eyes were a beautiful jade that Lapis felt like she could get lost in and never return from. Of course though, Peridot didn't actually have green eyes. Her glasses were tinted a certain way that it made it seem like her eyes were green, though the fact that they were tinted was barley noticeable. Maybe Peridot's eyes actually were green and the glasses might just slightly change how dark they were. Lapis silently made a vow to see what Peridot's true eye color was. 

Lapis was forced out of her thoughts when said person with nice eyes tugged on her sleeve. "Let's wait for Jasper, it's easier to get past everyone else by using her as a bulldozer," the shorter of the two said. Right, Jasper. The thought that all three of them were close friends still confused Lapis. She could recall the time where they all hated each other, a time where Lapis and Jasper were at each others throats. How were they friends now? Then again, she used to loathe Peridot and now she had a stupid crush on her.

No! She does not like Peridot like that! She refused to believe that she did.

"Where is she?" Peridot started impatiently tapping her foot, which brought Lapis back to reality. As if on cue, the beast of a woman showed up. "Well, I guess there was no purpose waiting for you since the deadly wave of students is now gone," Peridot said as she started walking towards the cafeteria. "It's a shame really, you have done something useful with your life for once."  
Jasper rolled her eyes. "Ironic since that's coming from the one who basically sits around and plays video games all day. Seriously, you should lay off the doritos, your hair is starting to look like one. Besides, some idiot stole my jacket so I have a reason for not showing up."

Lapis decided to discard the idea that they were close friends. They all still made fun of each other a lot.

They had to split up when they got to the cafeteria since Jasper got the school lunch, which honestly didn't even look like real food. Once Jasper was gone though, Lapis and Peridot would be alone together. She could ask her about Peridot's eyes. Lapis opened her mouth to ask the question, but her mouth felt dry. She suddenly was really nervous to ask, even if it was a really dumb question. So, as they sat down at a table, she let Peridot continue ranting about whatever she was talking about. What even was Peridot talking about? Lapis heard the words cluster and drill a few times, but she was so lost that she was actually happy when Jasper showed up.

But that meant that Lapis couldn't ask Peridot what her true eye color was. Lapis almost felt relieved? Why was she nervous to ask a question about eyes!? They were just eyes!

God, she was a mess.

Lunch passed by quickely. The bluenette didn't really pay attention to the other two. They were having some weird argument on whether a ship would be more efficient in the shape of a hand or foot. Why was she friends with these people again? 

Of course though Peridot switched the conversation back to the reason why Jasper was late. The taller woman had stopped paying attention since something caught her attention, and half way through Peridot's complaining the bell had rung. Jasper starting walking away, but not before saying "Y'know, if you weren't so short you probably wouldn't had have to wait for me at all."

Lapis's head shot up. "Don't worry Peri. You're only as tall as your heart will let you be, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem. When the going gets rough, and you feel like you may fall, just look on the brightside, you're roughly six feet tall."

Did she really just make fucking reference to On The Brightside?

"Um, okay then," Peridot said after what felt like ages. "I'm definitely not six foot. Maybe if I built something to enhance my limbs, then yes I could be..."

Lapis quickly shook her head hoping to stop Peridot from going into a full on conversation on how to make herself taller. "No no, it's a reference to a stupid song. Sorry, I just randomly blurted that out."

Silence fell after an understanding nod from Peridot. Somehow, Lapis managed to further embarrass herself.

"Show me your eyes."

"What?"

"I mean, can I see your eyes?"

"Why?"

Lapis could feel her cheeks start to heat up. "Your glasses are tinted a certain way that I don't know what color your eyes are and I want to know." She screwed up big time.

"Sure."

Wait, what? That actually worked?

When she looked over, Peridot had already taken off her glasses. Lapis had found yet another reason to love Peridot. They were her most favorite color.

They were blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the only one who makes random references to songs and then immediately regrets it, right?  
> Sorry this is kinda a short chapter too.
> 
> Also, fuck science leT PERIDOT HAVE BLUE EYES


End file.
